Gao's Pain
by Sora Matsukaze
Summary: Gao's not what everyone thinks he is. But he isn't going to tell his secret. But when unknown forces attack Aibo Academy, will he have to come out of the shadows and show everyone his past and true self? And who is Mia? Why is there an angel following Gao around?
1. Prologue

**Hello people who even bothered to read this! This is a Buddyfight fic and if you don't like stories that mess with a characters past, LEAVE NOW.**

**This story is my first fic so please, no flames and harsh comments! Criticism is accepted!**

**Prologue: Gao isn't what everyone thinks. But he isn't going to tell his secret. But when unknown forces attacks Aibo academy, will he have to come out of the shadows and reveal his past and true self? And who is this Mia?**

* * *

~~~3 yrs ago~~~

Gao stood in the rain. His heart stopped. He was just told that the only person that actually understood him, his twin sister disappeared. He stood in the rain waiting for her to come back in the house, but no one came. He started crying like a waterfall.

_"Why sis? Why'd you leave?"_

Tears rolled down his face even more. He cried uncontrollably. He didn't know how long he had stayed out in the rain waiting for his sister. But he wouldn't leave, this was their meeting place whenever they would like to meet after school.

He suddenly felt light headed. He started to breath heavily. The last thing he heard was his mother screaming for him.

Gao woke up in his room. But it was in the middle of the night. He started to cry heavily until...

_"Do you wish to get stronger?" A voice whispered._

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you?"_

_"Umm...Yes. Yes I do."_

_Hmmm... I might be able to grant that."_

_"How?"_

_"You will become stronger when the time's right."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is... Rhea. The Angel of Darkness..."_

* * *

~~~1 year ago~~~

"-ao! GAO!"

" Huh?" Gao broke from his trance.

"Geez… What is up with you today? Class is about to end and you aren't even packing up." Baku said.

"Sorry Baku… A lot's on my mind today. I'll talk with you later 'kay?" Gao replied.

"Sure bud." Baku replied.

~~~ 10:00 PM~~~

Gao slipped out of his house unnoticed. He ducked in an alley that no one seems to care about. No one except him. He squatted down and started to have tears in his eyes.

" Today's the day that she disappeared all those years ago… Did she get captured? Or worse?"

_"It is time for you to awaken, young warrior..."_

_"And it's that voice from 3 years ago..."_

He started to get up. But he suddenly got light headed. His vision started to blur and he started to breath heavily. He slowly started to lose consciousness. Before he lost himself in the dark, He managed to say one sentence:

* * *

** Mia… I will find you with the new power I got from Rhea.**


	2. Rhea, Gao's Protector

Gao walked slowly through the school's hallways. He was thinking of the new power that Rhea had given him. It was really powerful. Luckily, Drum was asleep when he tested the power out. He practically destroyed 10 trees with one punch. And luckily for him to, Buddies aren't allowed in school until dismissal. And one more lucky break, Baku and Kuguru had tennis practice today, so no them either. Tasuku was out doing Buddy patrol. He could finally speak to Rhea! He didn't talk to him for a long time! He dashed right outside and ducked into the old alley where he met Rhea a long time ago.

There, an angel stood. Not just any angel though, this angel was sent here to see if there was another warrior born and to train him or her. And it turns out, Gao Mikado was that very warrior. The angel had dark blue almost black wings, and had a scar across her left eye. She had scarlet red eyes and wore black armor. She was sharpening a sword she called Black Vortex.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" She asked.

"I forgot." Gao replied.

"Typical. Should we begin?" Rhea replied with a hint of enthusiasm. But you could only tell if you knew herwell. Gao nodded at her question. Rhea smirked.

"Okay! Time stop! Gate open!"

~~~5 hrs later~~~

Gao panted as he ran back home with Drum in tow.

"Man… Rhea never goes easy…" He thought.

"We're home!" He shouted.

"Welcome back bro!" Hanako said.

"I'm going up to sleep."Gao replied sleepily.

"You need to eat Gao." Gao's mom said.

"I already ate." Gao replied. He then made his way upstairs and flopped on the bed.

"What's got you so tired?" Drum asked.

"It's none of your business Drum." Gao replied.

"If ya ain't gonna tell me, I might as well give up asking you." Drum replied and went to sleep.


	3. Gao's home alone

**Hello people who read this! A big shout out for Kuroshiroryuu for being my 1rst review! This is my first story and I am very happy that you like it! As a reward, you can send me an OC and it will be part of my story! It can be girl or boy. And I will try to make longer chapters, but no promises! **

**_~~~ Midnight~~~_**

Tasuku strolled through the city doing his nightly patrol. He pondered why he would do this, it wasn't in his schedule.

"I feel something isn't right here. It almost seems like someone's-"

"Time stop! Gate Open!" voice said.

"Huh? Who's that?" He thought.

Tasuku ran to the voice's source. What he saw was a portal in different colors. But before he jumped in, the portal closed. For a moment, he heard Gao's battle cry.

"Could Gao have- Nah, must have been my imagination." Tasuku thought.

The next day, however, Tasuku Didn't see Gao. Tasuku then spotted Baku.

"Hey, Your Gao's friend right?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, why ya- Oh. Hi Tasuku. What's up?" Baku asked.

"I was wondering where Gao is." Tasuku asked.

"Oh. Him. Gao left early. He was pulled out of class by some guy named Rhea. Whoever that is. Gao said that Rhea was an old friend of his parents and that Rhea was sent to take care of him. They brought Han with them too. Gao's parents are out for around 5-6 months. Give or take. Why'd ya asked?" Baku said.

"Oh oka- WAIT, HIS PARENTS ARE LEAVING HIM FOR 6 MONTHS!? WHY DON'T THEY BRING HIM WITH THEM!?" Tasuku demanded an answer. Parents don't leave one child alone without the other kid this long without a reason. It would be easier to leave or bring both. There's something wrong here.

"I dunno man. Rhea and Gao don't know the reason." Baku replied.

As soon as Tasuku could get out of school, he was going to investigate about this.

"I gotta go Baku. See you tomorrow." Tasuku said to Baku.

"Kay. See ya!" Baku said and then ran off.

"Now, I have some research to do."

Tasuku spied on the household of the Mikado's. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. He did this everyday, but nothing was weird. Nothing was weird until the next day of school…

After school, the principal announced that all students go to the battle stadium( Is that what's it called?) immediately. When they all did though, disaster struck.

Right in the middle of the stadium, was a hooded figure fighting a strange being that had no physical form. It just looked like jelly. It was pitch black and had a pair of red menacing eyes. Just one look and it's enough to send shivers down your spine. It started to move like crazy. The man in the cloak tensed up. All of a sudden, there was an ear piercing scream.

* * *

** Hi! It's me again! Like it? Hate it? Plz tell me if I should improve something! I really appreciate criticism!(Not harsh ones) Also, plz tell me if I should make Gao disappear and come back, or die protecting his friends in the review! Next chapter has blood. So if you don't like blood, I suggest you skip the chapter until the line break. Also I won't be able to update that much now cuz exam is coming. Sorry folks!**


	4. The Sun Warrior, Solarsis

**Hi it's me! Sorry I can't post frequently now, the best I'm able to do is 1 chapter per week, and until chapter 10, I will accept votes for Gao's fate, and another thing, should Tasuku find out about Gao soon or near the end of the story when Gao's gonna disappear/die. Pls tell me in the review, only until chapter 10 only people! And I forgot: I don't own Future card Buddyfight.** **On with the story!**

The ear piercing scream came from the person in the hood. If you were there, you might have fainted, cuz there was a lot of blood. Below the hooded figure's feet, there was a pool of blood. Blood ran down his arm like a waterfall. He clutched his arm tightly.

His black hood(cloak) was going to fall down, but he made an effort to put it back up. It was like he didn't want people to know who he was. The creature attacked once more. The hooded figure moved away in time. Now he was taking his sword out from his cloak. When he took it out, the sword was bright orange and had a red handle with a sun dangling from the handle.( If you watch vanguard, the sword looks like dancing cutlass)

"Curse these shadelings. Always running among the Earth and destroying places. Might as well take this hood off." The figure said.

Tasuku stood there, shocked. The voice sounded so much like Gao's. It was as if Gao was the one under the cloak. But it's impossible, right? Gao wasn't in school right now. He's excused to go 5 minutes earlier before dismissal. It would take at least a 10 minute drive to get here from his house. But what if Gao had never left? He needed to do some research when he got home.

The hooded figure took of his hood. He wore an orange and red mask. It had a sun in the middle that had swirls of yellow, red and orange. The mask covered his entire face.

"PAY FOR YOUR SINS! SUN'S JUDGMENT!" The cloaked figure exclaimed. The creature hissed in pain. It slowly dissolved into a black puddle.

" Who are you?" Tasuku asked.

"My name… is Solarsis. I am the Sun Gaurdian."

When he said that, he disappeared into thin air. There were lots of murmurs in the crowd of who's the sun guardian, he's so cool, etc.

Tasuku knew one thing: He needs to do research, and fast. Was this guy Gao? If so, what are those creatures called shadelings? Things were getting stranger by the minute.

* * *

~~~ Later that day~~~

Tasuku groaned in frustration "Something's really strange, when Solarsis is around, Gao's at home. When Gao's around, Solarsis is gone. This is suspicious. It's just like the wolf incident. Like I know Gao's Solarsis, but I don't have any evidence to prove it. What do I do!?"

"I suggest you search Gao and Solarsis's similarity first." Jack suggested.

"I'll just do that Jack." Tasuku replied and got to work.

" This is-!"

* * *

** Do you hate me for using cliff hangers all the time? Sorry, I run out of ideas. Well plz tell me if there are things to improve and also, tell me if I should make Gao's twin, Mia, Appear in the story like she came back, or Gao found her dying? Tell me in the review! Until then, bye!**


	5. Gao's disappearance

**You guys hate me don't you? Sorry I didn't update for a long time. My Cambridge checkpoint and Mock test is coming soon. So updates shall be less frequent from now on. and I will make a challenge for everyone. If we hit 30 reviews from 30 different people, I will make a crossover between CFV and FCBC. I will also change the date for the answers from my previous chapter. I will now wait until chapter 7 only. I personally want Gao to die protecting his friends, Tasuku to find out soon, and Mia to come back normally. But I'll ask your opinions. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Gao rushed over to the old alley where he should meet Rhea today. Well, he was. Rhea said that he deserved a break, but he only want there because there was an odd feeling that he felt around the area. It felt really dark, and ominous. He had to get there as fast as he could, if not, someone's gonna die.

"Tasuku, are you positive? Gao might not be the person you're looking for." Jack said staring at the computer with wide eyes.

"I'm positive Jack. I mean look at these similarities!"

On the computer screen, it showed a picture of Solarsis and Gao's pictures overlapping each other. Everything matched. Even without the cloak, they had the exact same shape of face and body structure.

All of a sudden there was a call from Buddypolice HQ.

"Tasuku speaking. Ok… Is that so? Wait, WHAT!?"

Tasuku yelled as he jumped from his chair.

"Okay, I understand." Tasuku said as he put down the phone.

"Jack, we gotta go."

…

When Gao arrived at the alley, he was hit with a sudden headache.

"Gahh… ow, my head. It hurts like crazy!" Gao said as he clutched his head.

**_" You shall not escape, sun guardian, the world will be swallowed up by eternal darkness. And you shall be the one to do it."_**


	6. Wait, WHAT? Gao's secret revealed!

**I'M BACK! I'm sooo sorry ignoring this story for some time. My exams are near, I'm graduating soon(People I'm freakin' Gr.6 and this is un-beta'd. DO NOT BLAME ME FOR UN-PERFECT GRAMMAR!) and I wanted this to be a sorry gift. It's the longest chapter I have. This chapter is when Tasuku finds out about Gao. There are small, small hints of this being a Gao X Tasuku story. And imagine Gao shorter than Tasuku like Gao's at shoulder length too. This makes the story logical. Without further ado, I present chapter 6!**

* * *

"Where am I?" Gao wondered as he woke up in a dark, strange and creepy alley. His heart quickened as he heard a creepy voice.

"Well, well, well… Look who wondered into my lair."

"What do you want, Yami?"

"Nothing really, just for you to make the right choice."

"W-what do you mean?"

Yami broke into a grin.

"Oh, you know, maybe your friends will abandon you when they find out who you really are."

"SHUT IT!"

"Someone's cranky. Maybe it's best if you sleep for now."

Indigo-black tentacles wrapped around Gao's body. Gao's eyes all of a sudden felt heavy. Gao heard someone shout his name before he succumbed to darkness.

Tasuku ran to an old alley located around Aibo academy and went in. He scanned the area and saw a slightly opened door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Gao was there, collapsed on the floor, crimson liquid oozing out of his right arm.

"GAO!"

Tasuku ran towards Gao and saw that Gao was incredibly pale. That's when Tasuku saw it. The mask that the Sun Guardian always wore. Gao was the Sun Guardian, and he now had proof.

After a few hours, Gao woke up.

"Urgh… Where am I?"

"You're in my house Gao."

"Oh. Thanks Tasuku."

"Also, I know your secret. Your Solarsis aren't you?"

"… yes… Don't tell anyone, please Tasuku?"

"I promise."

Gao let a sigh of relief exit his lungs.

"Tasuku?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, please tell me what's happening now."

Gao paled.

"Err… umm…"

"Gao answer me."

(people who refuse to see light yaoi, I suggest you skip until a notice comes again.)

Tasuku leaned right in front of Gao's face, inches apart from actually touching each other.

Gao's face turned into a very light shade of pink. Tasuku was too close! Then the impossible happened. Tasuku bent too much and, fell on top of Gao. Tasuku was hovering above Gao and was millimeters away from his face. Both males turned into a very deep shade of red. Both of them, weirdly enough, felt comfortable in this position.

"Hey Tasuku! I need you to-" Stella said as she burst through the doors to see the position the two males were in.

Oh. I'm gonna leave you two alone~~~" She said as she exited the room with a smirk.

If it was possible to blush even more, then both of them did. After a few minutes, they snapped back to reality and Tasuku got off of Gao.

(you may continue reading)

"Err… Sorry about that."

"Umm… N-no problem…" So tell what's happening now please Gao?"

"But if I tell you, you'll get dragged into this!"

"Gao! I don't care! Why do you think I asked in the first place!? Gao I want to help. And I'm not taking no for an answer. You're my friend, my rival, and practically my younger brother. Let me help you Gao. Please."

Gao thought long and hard. Then he finally told Tasuku everything. When he was done, Gao was in tears. Then, once again, the impossible happened. Tasuku got up and hugged Gao(you know those type of hugs when a boy tries to comfort their 'partner'? and their crying? Yeah this is like that.)

"Oh Gao, tell people about this. The most famous heroes in stories have at least one person that knows about their secret. Please Gao, you're like a brother to me, don't bury things like this deep inside." Tasuku said with a sad tone to Gao. Gao just simply nodded.

"Well, it's late. Wanna sleep at my house? Tomorrow's a holiday anyways."

"S-sure."

When they entered Tasuku's room, Gao scanned it. A simple room with lightning green walls, a hazel brown dresser, a door leading to the bathroom, a desk and a bed with a futon rolled up next to it. Gao settled the futon up but before he was going sleep(pretend that their already washed up and stuff), Tasuku grabbed Gao's wrist and said:

"Gao your injuries are still healing, I'll sleep on the futon."

"But this is your room, your house AND futon! I'll sleep on the futon!"

They both argued for some time, until Tasuku rolled the futon up and dragged Gao to bed with him.

"T-Tasuku, what on earth are you doing?"

"Well since both of us aren't going to sleep arguing all night, I decided that we would just sleep together in the bed."

Gao blushed slightly.

"F-fine…" And fell asleep.

When Gao woke up though, he was very flustered in the position they were in. Tasuku had one of his arms wrapped around Gao, and was cuddling him. When he tried to move away, he only came back closer. Gao turned a crimson shade of red at this.

"Tasuku, do you mind letting go of me!?"

"Huh?"

When Tasuku saw the position they were in, he too became flustered, and let go of Gao almost immediately.

"T-thanks…"

"N-no problem…"

"Anyways, I should probably go back now."

"I'll accompany you."

Both exited Tasuku's house(Again, imagine their already ready)

But before they could reach Gao's house, Tasuku got a call from the Buddy police.

"Tasuku, come to HQ immediately. And bring Gao Mikado with you."

"Who was that Tasuku?"

"The commander. He told me to got to HQ as soon as possible."

Oh. Then I'll go home myself."

"And to bring you along too."

"Huh!?"

When Tasuku and Gao arrived at Buddy HQ, Tsurugi greeted them and brought them to the commander.

"Commander, I brought Tasuku and Gao."

"Thank you Tsurugi. You may leave."

"Yes sir."

"I'm wondering sir, why did you ask me to bring Gao with me?"

"I was getting to that Tasuku. Gao Mikado, I want you to join the Buddy Police."

…

"WHAT!?"


End file.
